1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acceleration detector, and more particularly to a detector for detecting impact and for use in an air bag system in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, many attampts have been proposed for an acceleration detector or an impact detecting device. However, in case such a detector is used in an air bag system of a motor vehicle, there has been achieved only a partial success, because of lack of desired compactness in size, cost and reliability. More particularly, one of the requirements for an acceleration detector for use in an air bag system of motor vehicle is such that an impact force resulting from collision of a vehicle with other substance in the forward slantwise direction thereof, i.e., the detection characteristics of the acceleration, be constant within a range of declinations or declined angles covering 0.degree. .+-. 45.degree.. However, there has been proposed no attempt which has met such a requirement and presents an acceleration detector of a compact size and less in cost and high in reliability.